


Buenos días

by MattDreamsMcGregor



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattDreamsMcGregor/pseuds/MattDreamsMcGregor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La noche casi parece de día y todo me toca la puta moral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buenos días

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lithuem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lithuem/gifts).



Esta lloviendo a mares, algo que normalmente me gusta. Eso de salir a la calle y empaparme, de notar como la tela poco a poco se moja, y se vuelve pesada y fina, y se pega a la piel, de como las gotas se cuelan bajo la ropa y recorren la columna vertebral, de como cuesta abrir los ojos sin que la lluvia te nuble la vista, de como todo se vuelve resbaladizo y el frío sólo importa si tú quieres. Hoy no me gusta tanto, y sólo provoca que el cabreo vaya a peor.

Acelero con la moto y me salto dos semáforos en rojo. Parte de la policía ya conoce mi casco, mi moto, y aunque paso frente una patrulla, ni se inmutan por perseguirme. Y eso, sin tener puto sentido, me cabrea más. La noche casi parece de día y todo me toca la puta moral. Las luces de las farolas, el tráfico inexistente, la lluvia, Gotham.

Aparco y me quedo sobre la moto apagada unos minutos, dejando que la lluvia resbale por mi casco. Me lo quito con un movimiento brusco y alzo al rostro hacia el cielo. Si pudiera derretirme, ya lo habría hecho. Agua, líquido, sangre, derramado sobre la calle, volviéndome un riachuelo que baja hasta la alcantarilla más cercana.

Subo al apartamento y cierro la ventana tras de mí. Me quito las botas de una patada, tiro la chaqueta a una esquina, lanzo las pistolas a la cama. Dejo un reguero de ropa mojada hasta la puerta, quedándome en calzoncillos, y salgo al salón, encontrándome la luz encendida. Todo huele a café, y Tim está dormido sobre la mesa, con el portátil aún encendido al lado de su cabeza.

Aguanto una risa y me arrepiento de no llevar el móvil encima para sacarle una foto.

La tentación de escurrirme el pelo en su nuca es muy grande, pero sólo me acerco y le miro en silencio. Le miro respirar por la boca, entre sus labios no del todo cerrados, le miro mover un poco los ojos tras los párpados, aleteando ligeramente sus pestañas. Le miro y sonrío como un gilipollas.

Porque de pronto ya no estoy cabreado.

Regreso al cuarto y recojo la ropa, limpio las pistolas y las guardo. De vuelta al salón recojo la taza de café olvidada de la mesa, apago el portátil (guardando los archivos, por favor, ese error podría costarme que Míster YoNoMatoANadie terminara asesinándome) y beso la mejilla de Drake.

Le cuesta abrir los ojos, esta realmente agotado, pero cuando por fin lo hace, sonríe.

– Buenos días, pajarito.

– Buenos días, Jason.


End file.
